There are many patients and seniors stay in bed in hospitals or skilled nursing facilities, because they are unable to move for themselves. Occasionally, patients and seniors have to be moved out of beds for treatment, baths or specific purposes. In those cases, it is hard and uncomfortable for a carer to lift a patient or sensor directly. Especially, it might be even impossible for a carer with a weak muscular strength to lift such a patient or sensor directly. In addition, some patients have their physical parts treated carefully and if possible, it is necessary to keep the state where such a patient is staying in bed. In that case, a lift device can be used.
However, a conventional lift device has simple kinds of driving methods used when transferring a patient. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the movement desired by a user.
Also, when operating the lift device, there is little mutual relation between the movement of the lift device and an operation control part enough to deteriorate intuition and there is a disadvantage of a long time taken to make the user to get used to operation of the lift device.
The user operates the lift device without changing the position, regardless of the movement of the transferred patient, and there is another disadvantage of deteriorated efficiency in recognizing the state of the patient. Accordingly, the patient's safety fails to be secured sufficiently.
In addition, it is difficult to operate the lift device to be driven as far as the user desires. For example, when the patient complains pain even at slight shaking of the lift device, the driving speed of the lift device is uniform and the patient cannot help having pain. Even when the patient has to be moved fast or quite gently, such fast or gentle movement cannot be made.
Accordingly, a lift device capable of solving the problems mentioned above to improve user convenience and patient safety is required.